


9 o clock

by ouatihs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: December - Freeform, M/M, Non Idol AU, Winter, im a slut for hoonsol, theyre just normal boyfriends kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatihs/pseuds/ouatihs
Summary: who knew train stations could reunite soulmates
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	9 o clock

december was a lonely month for jihoon. the cold, silent nights by himself were depressing to say the least. he was waiting for his love to come back.

strolling around the heart of the tiny cozy town, looking at all of the ornaments hanging off lamp poles, carolers out singing their hearts away. jihoon blew away the black hair in front of his face, trying to read the text off the phone screen that was ice cold because of the chilly winter air.

‘8:47 pm.’ the text read as the clock hit 8:20.

‘i still have time.’ he thought to himself, walking down the sidewalk, as his destination was 10 minutes away. 

arriving at the small, desolate yet warm train station, he waited. and waited. and waited yet again.

8:50.

8:51.

8:52.

minutes felt like hours as jihoon tapped his feet in a rhythmic beat against the concrete floor to some stupid commercial song he heard before heading out.

it’s not jihoons fault that he was impatient. 

it’s his boyfriend's fault for being so good that he couldn’t wait any longer.

his phone buzzed, symbolizing a text being sent to him.

“pulling in2 the station, hoping we c each other @ 9 on the dot :P ”

the giggle jihoon let out was overpowered by the horn of the train, blaring and bleeding into the ears of passers. 

8:58.

as the door open and people crowded in and out, jihoon stood up on his heels, moving forward as a blondish figure called out his name.

“jihoon! over here!”

8:59.  
once the path was clear and the train doors were shut once more, signaling the end of the rounds for that evening, it was clear who was calling him.

pushing past families, loners, workers, etc, he finally got to the only present he was wanting for months. jihoon jumped into the taller mans arms, embracing him as they both cried silent tears of joy.

“vernon.. you’re really here.”

and then suddenly, decembers weren’t lonely, cold, or silent anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boy aisha back at it again with more hoonsol! also this was rushed and done in like 10 minutes lol
> 
> twitter; luckymvngyu  
> insta; zhongkiss
> 
> feel free 2 dm :D


End file.
